Después de ti no queda nada
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Sadness Story Contest. Bella conoce a alguien que cambiará su vida de una forma buena, pero solo por unos meses. Porque prefiere vivir unos meses a su lado que no haberlo conocido jamás.


**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S: ****Después de ti no queda nada**

**Autor: ****Victoria Everglott**

**Pareja: ****Edward / Bella**

**Summary: Sadness Story Contest. ****Bella conoce a alguien que cambiará su vida de una forma buena, pero solo por unos meses. Porque prefiere vivir unos meses a su lado que no haberlo conocido jamás.**

**Rating: ****T**

**Número de palabras: ****3,148**

* * *

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 20 y dando un repaso a mi vida me doy cuenta de que no he hecho nada de gran valor, nada que tenga que ser reconocido. Pero lo que sí sé es que he tenido lo único necesario en la vida de todo ser humano.

En una película la frase principal era "Lo más grande que aprenderás en la vida es a amar y ser amado de vuelta". Pues soy prueba viviente de eso. A mis 17 años amé tanto como pude, y fui amada de la misma forma.

Cuando leo libros sobre historias en las que él o ella mueren observo que no describen bien el dolor. Nadie puede poner el dolor descrito sobre papel. Para unos es tolerable la pérdida de un ser querido, para otros no tanto. Algunos terminan con el típico "salió adelante, vivió y fue feliz", pero en otros casos termina con un "el dolor fue tan insoportable que quiso seguirlo hasta la muerte".

Pues en mi caso no es ninguno, mi dolor es profundo, ha dejado marca imborrable en mi corazón, pecho y mente. Los recuerdos son como si quemaran con ácido mi piel. Pero no puedo morir, por más que lo haya deseado tanto ahora como hace tres años. Soy cobarde y siempre lo he sido. En esta ocasión no fue la excepción. La gente a mi alrededor me dice que salga adelante, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando mi vida se ha marchado? Él lo era todo para mí, a pesar de solo conocerlo por unos meses. Se convirtió en mi mundo desde la primera vez que posé mis ojos sobre él.

Y esta es la historia:

_Tres años antes:_

_Una nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, nueva casa y nuevos compañeros. Pasé de vivir en un pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios a una ciudad grande. Mi padre vive en Forks Washington, mientras que mi madre vive en Phoenix. Mi padre decidió que necesitaba nuevos aires, ya que todo era repetitivo en Forks. _

_Mi madre aceptó encantada que me fuera a vivir con ella, después de todo estaba sola ya que tenía dos semanas de haber roto con su último novio._

_El último año de preparatoria, sería fácil. Nunca se me ha complicado la escuela, solo que antes sabía cómo funcionaba el sistema, conocía a los maestros y a mis compañeros de toda la vida._

_Pero en fin, hay que acoplarse a los cambios. Mi primer día de clases fue típico, me perdí, llegué tarde, me reprendieron por lo mismo ocasionando que fuera el centro de atención y a su vez provocando un sonrojo. _

_Mi horario no era complicado, todos los días entraba a la clase de Matemáticas, seguido de Lengua, después química. El receso era un gran alivio, pero después seguían 3 clases más, Física, Computación y Biología al final._

_Aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo noté, lo había visto tantas veces en las primeras tres semanas. Pero la conexión que hubo entre nosotros fue hasta que en clase de Lengua recitó a la perfección un diálogo de mi libro favorito temporal: Cumbres Borrascosas._

_Me miró con esos ojos color esmeralda, como si me estuviera diciendo a mí. Rogándome porque no muriera, diciendo que no dejaría descansar mi alma. Todo lo demás desapareció, era como si en verdad estuviera en la historia._

_-__¡Ojala despierte en tormento! Sí, ha mentido hasta el final, Catalina Earnshaw, ¡Quiera dios que no descanses mientras yo viva! ¡Dijiste que te maté! ¡Pues sígueme! Si las víctimas persiguen a sus asesinos, ¡Sígueme! Si hay espíritus que andan errantes por el mundo, quédate siempre conmigo, toma cualquier forma, ¡Vuleveme loco! ¡Pero porfavor!, no me dejes en este abismo en donde no puedo hallarte. ¡Oh dios mio! ¡¿Cómo decírtelo?! ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida! no, ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!..._

_Antes de que terminara la campana sonó, él me miró una última vez y se marchó. Tuve que ir al baño para poder recuperar el aliento.__ Sabia su nombre, era Edward Masen. Estaba conmigo en 3 clases y nunca habíamos hablado._

_Después de la primera vez comencé a notarlo más, lo veía siempre callado. A veces solo a veces muy acompañado pero él siempre estaba serio. Y era como si sus amigos lo ignoraran. Él parecía absorto en su mente._

_Durante un mes no fui capaz de hablarle, y durante ese tiempo noté un cambio en él. O quizá en su mirada, la cual s dirigía a mí constantemente. Era como si leyera mi mente y supiera cada vez que lo miraba. Sus ojeras estaban ligeramente marcadas, ahora más que antes. Caminaba como si estuviera cansado, a su paso y para nada apresurado._

_El primer contacto fue algo irreal, aun ahora en el presente me pregunto a veces si estoy alucinando. Si mi mente imaginó todo por la necesidad de hablar con él._

_Un lunes por la mañana llegué muy temprano. El aula era oscura, y no había luz cuando llegué. Entré y comencé a buscar el interruptor a tientas. Pero de pronto algo me tomó por la muñeca y me puso contra la pared. Podía sentir el aliento de la otra persona, era alta y tenía un olor tan diferente a todo. Era una mezcla de loción con jabón y suavizante de ropa. Esta…persona, se acercaba a mi rostro, nunca dijo nada. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y aspiró hondo._

_Justo cuando sentía que estaba por desmayarme, susurró en mi oído "simplemente hermosa", después nada. Fue como si se desvaneciera. Me quedé ahí hasta que otra persona llegó, encontrándome en estado de shock. _

_Siempre recordaré ese olor, ese susurro. Cada noche sueño con él, viene a mi mente ese y muchos otros recuerdos. Pero el final siempre es y será el mismo. Es como cuando vez una película, no porque la veas mil veces el final va a cambiar a uno feliz._

_Al siguiente día me armé de valor, quería…no, necesitaba hablar con él. Yo siempre me sentaba en la fila de enfrente, mientras que él siempre estaba atrás. Al terminar la primera clase, esperé que él estuviera delante para poder salir y hablar con él. La fila comenzó a salir pero yo me frené esperando a que pasaran los de atrás. Justo cuando lo tuve frente a mí me precipité metiéndome entre los alumnos. Él me miró, sus ojos estaban vacíos y parecía cansado. Justo cuando nuestros ojos se toparon, los suyos se voltearon y lo vi comenzar a caer. Jadeé y su amigo pareció escucharme, con reflejos que parecieron increíbles aun para un humano de su tamaño, lo atrapó antes de que su cabeza golpeara el piso. Nadie dijo nada, excepto su amigo Emmett, miró a Alice, otra compañera, y se movilizaron. Sus amigos se lo llevaron sin permitirme preguntar nada._

_Una preocupación enorme invadió mi cuerpo, era algo ilógico. No lo conocía, más sin embargo sentía ganas de llorar por él._

_Tuve que seguir, sin saber nada de él. En el receso vi a sus amigos, ellos que siempre parecían animados y felices ahora se miraban tristes y decaídos. ¿Le pasaría algo? ¿Estaría bien? Esas y muchas otras preguntas invadían mi mente. Por primera vez desde que llegué a Phoenix maldecía no tener amigos con quien cotillear. _

_Camino a mi cuarta clase iba con la cabeza gacha, sin ver por donde caminar. Solo cuidando no poner un pie frente al otro de modo incorrecto. De pro__nto me topé con algo, o alguien. Los ojos verdes que me persiguieron en mis sueños la noche anterior me miraron intensamente._

_No sé si fue un impulso o lo hice a consciencia. Pero lo abracé. Todo el estrés se fue de mi cuerpo pero de pronto el olor me golpeó, era el mismo olor de la sombra. Lo miré a los ojos._

_-Eras tú, -susurré._

_Sentí sus brazos moverse poco a poco en torno a mi cintura. Sus ojos no se alejaban de los míos._

_-He intentado en vano alejarte de mí. Si eres inteligente te irás ahora._

_-No lo soy y no quiero irme. No te conozco ni sé qué tipo de persona eres. Lo único que sé es que mi corazón anhela estar al lado del tuyo._

_-No sabes lo que dices…a lo que te arriesgas, -dijo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente._

_-No me importa, -al ver que dudaba me aventuré más allá y lo besé. Sus labios eran dulces, suaves y lo que más me impresionó: se movían con los míos._

_-Vaya, veo que te sientes mejor, -dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me giré rápidamente, rompiendo nuestro beso y vi a sus cuatro amigos sonriendo. Me sonrojé y sentí como __Edward me envolvió entre sus brazos y me pegó a su pecho._

_-Mucho mejo__r, -lo escuché murmurar._

_Debí hacer caso a su advertencia, debí huir cuando me lo pidió. Esos son el tipo de pensamientos que tengo cuando creo que no saldré adelante. Pero después recuerdo que nunca cambiaría esos cuantos meses por nada en el mundo._

_Cuando comenzamos nuestra relación, Edward se mostró algo reacio a estar conmigo. Me decía que debía hacer caso de su advertencia, pero a las dos semanas entendió por fin que no me iría. _

_-Eres tan hermosa, -dijo un día en el que paseábamos por el parque. Escogimos un lugar bajo un árbol, que pronto se convertiría en nuestro refugio. Me recosté sobre sus piernas con los ojos cerrados mientras él delineaba mi rostro con una florecilla._

_-Tú eres perfecto, -contesté a su comentario. Pero él no dijo nada. Cuando abrí los ojos él miraba a otro lado y su mano dejó caer la florecilla. -¿Edward?_

_Me senté y quedé frente a él. Me miró y pude notar que de un mes para acá las ojeras se le habían marcado más. –No soy perfecto Bella, soy el monstruo más egoísta del mundo, -había un dolor que se convertía en mío cada vez que lo veía en sus ojos._

_-Eres perfecto para mí, un príncipe azul, -dije tomando su rostro y besándolo._

_Suspiró y se recostó sobre mi pecho, abrazándome por la cintura. Acaricié sus cabellos y pronto estuvo dormido. Era muy inquieto en su sueño, se movía y hablaba. Yo lo observé toda esa tarde, delineando con mi dedo los contornos de su rostro. Era tan hermoso, no comprendía como un ser tan divino podía estar con un sapo como yo. _

_Pero ese fue mi castigo, meses con un ángel a cambio de una vida solitaria y triste. Gustosa firmé con sangre ese contrato._

_Su comportamiento también comenzó a cambiar. Era más voluble con la gente. Conmigo parecía siempre estar pendiente, como si yo no lo forzara a llevar un ritmo pero todo lo demás sí. Una vez me describió como un oasis en el desierto, un lugar donde descansar y sin presión. Yo no me preocupé porque conmigo no cambió, pero el día en el que no soportó más llegó._

_El árbol enorme era nuestro lugar de reunión, Edward se había retrasado media hora. Más que enojarme me preocupaba. Edward era muy puntual. En los 3 meses que teníamos juntos nunca había llegado así de tarde. Entonces lo vi, caminaba con pasos largos y con el ceño fruncido. Cuando llegó a mi lado no dijo nada._

_-¿Sucede algo?_

_-No, nada, -dijo tajante._

_-Edward, puedes contarme lo que quieras._

_-Dije que no es nada._

_Puse una mano en su hombro, -Vamos, dime. _

_-¡Dije que no! –gritó apartando de un manotazo la mano que tenía sobre su hombro. Me quedé estática en mi lugar. Él me miró aun con el ceño fruncido. Después pareció reaccionar, abrió los ojos con terror. –Oh, por Dios, Bella. Lo siento tanto, no quise… -pero no pudo continuar. Un ataque de temblores invadió su cuerpo. No me importó nada, solo quería que dejara de temblar. Lo abracé y él de inmediato respondió. –Lo siento, lo siento tanto._

_-No importa Edward. Estás cansado, ya pasará._

_-Sí, tan cansado._

_Esa tarde se quedó dormido en mis brazos, como varias veces en el pasado. Pero ahora, al ver su cuerpo me pareció de pronto muy pequeño, indefenso. Quería tomarlo y llevarlo al mundo que imaginas cuando eres pequeña, llena de dulces y bombones, arcoíris con duendes y oro. _

_Cuando me acompañó a mi casa esa noche se despidió de mí con un largo beso._

_-Promete que no me dejarás, te necesito tanto, -dijo cuando se separó. Me abrazó con fuerza y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Quise llorar en ese momento, no por ternura, si no porque comprendí que algo me ocultaba y era algo malo. Pero fuese lo que fuese comprendí también que no lo dejaría._

_-No te dejaré nunca a menos que tú me lo pidas, -le dije cuando tomé su rostro en mis manos. Lo besé y después se fue. Después de eso pareció tener más precaución cuando estaba conmigo. _

_Otro cambio aparte de su apariencia y comportamiento fueron sus calificaciones. Estas comenzaron a bajar escandalosamente. Hasta que llegó el día en el que me dijo que dejaba la escuela._

_-¿Trabajarás? –dije sorprendida._

_-Se podría decir, -contestó encogiéndose de hombros. –No te preocupes, seguiremos viéndonos. Tomaré uno de medio tiempo para estar a tu lado por las tardes._

_-Edward no es eso, no lo comprendes. ¿Qué hay del futuro? _

_-El futuro es incierto mi vida, -dijo poniendo un cabello detrás de mi oído. –Nunca debemos ser ni muy positivos ni esperar mucho de ella._

_-No me importaría mantenerte, por mí deja la escuela, deja todo. Siempre y cuando esté contigo en el futuro, - eso pareció encajar una aguja en su costado._

_-No digas eso, -dijo con dolor. –Yo no soy importante, tú eres la que triunfará y vivirá su vida._

_-No sin… -puso un dedo en mis labios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con el rostro._

_-No, por favor, no lo digas, -pegó su frente a la mía y el tema no volvió a tocarse._

_Todos esos son recuerdos que puedo recordar y que provocan que mi piel arda por falta de la suya o que mi corazón se encoja. Pero no se compara en nada con el final que veo noche tras noche y el cual no puedo cambiar._

_Teníamos 6 meses de estar juntos, Edward parecía enfermo. A veces cuando hablaba comenzaba a tartamudear y era como si algunas partes de su cuerpo dejaran de funcionar de pronto._

_-Deberías checar un médico, -le dije preocupada._

_-No es necesario._

_-Claro que lo es. ¡Mírate! Tartamudeas, te fallan partes del cuerpo, pareces tan cansado. A veces no aguantas ni una caminata ligera._

_-No es necesario p-p-porque sé lo que t-t-tengo, -dijo sin mirarme._

_-¿Qué es? –dije frunciendo el ceño._

_-S-s-su nombre es Insomnio F-f-familiar Fat-t-tal. Mi p-p-padre murió de eso y yo t-t-también lo haré._

_La verdad me cayó como agua fría. Él estaba muriendo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero me rehusé a dejarlas caer._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo? –dije fingiendo ser fuerte._

_-No m-m-mucho._

_-¿¡Cuánto!?_

_-S-s-si m-m-mucho d-d-dos meses._

_El aire se fue de mis pulmones. Comencé a hiperventilar._

_-Pero… no puede ser. Eres tan joven._

_-V-v-vayamos con E-elizabeth._

_Elizabeth era su madre, yo la conocía desde hacía unos meses. Llegamos a casa de Edward y su madre nos abrió con una sonrisa, pero al ver nuestros rostros se esfumó._

_-Quiero que me diga la verdad, por favor, -mi voz trataba de sonar fuerte, pero no era así. _

_Por más enfadada estuviera de que Edward no me hubiera dicho nada era obvio que no me separaría de él ni un segundo._

_Elizabeth me explicó todo. El nombre de la enfermedad es así porque es hereditario. Edward grande murió cuando estaba más grande. No se sabía por qué. Era aun una enfermedad inicial, el primer caso reconocido fue en Italia, no hace mucho. No tiene cura, esas palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza por el resto del tiempo hasta que… mi vida acabó._

_Edward tuvo que ser hospitalizado para su comodidad. Los últimos síntomas antes del coma profundo del que no se regresa eran imposibilidad tanto para moverse como para hablar. Edward no pudo seguir moviendo sus piernas. Su tartamudeo era cada vez peor. Todos los días estaba ahí, me encontraba en vacaciones de verano en la escuela. No tenía a nadie más y la persona que más quería estaba postrado en una cama a unas semanas de morir._

_-B-b-bella, s-s-se k-k-que no lo he d-d-dicho. P-p-pero k-k-quiero k-k-que sep-p-pas que t-t-te am-m-mo._

_-Yo también te amo, -dije recostando la cabeza en su hombro. No sentía casi ninguna parte del cuerpo, pero al menos aun podía presionar mi mano._

_-Hay t-t-tantas c-c-cosas… -tapé sus labios con mi dedo._

_-Shh, no es necesario. Todo lo que sientes yo lo siento también por ti, -hasta ese momento no había llorado. –Mi corazón te pertenece._

_Los días pasaban y todo empeoraba. En cualquier momento perdería el habla. Podría verme, entender, más no hablar. Al menos sus últimas palabras fueron inolvidables._

_-Ya es hora señorita, -dijo una enfermera. Edward me miró con ojos de tristeza cuando entendió que tenía que irme._

_-Vendré mañana Edward._

_-Ven, -dijo rápido, de tal forma que no tartamudeó. Me acerqué y tomé su mano, aunque no podía moverse. –d-d-desp-p-pidet-t-te_

_Y una mierda con el autocontrol. El conjunto de sollozos que había guardado se soltó. Comencé a temblar. ¿Cómo me pedía que me despidiera? _

_-Lo siento tanto Edward, es solo que no puedo evitarlo. Te convertiste en mi mundo, mi todo de un momento a otro. Y ahora te vas, y me pides que me despida._

_-S-s-solo k-k-quería un b-b-beso, -dijo acongojado. _

_Me acerqué y se lo di. Fue profundo y con él intentamos decir tantas cosas. Cosas que no volverían a salir de sus labios._

_-T-te am-m-mo, -dijo cuando nos separamos._

_-Yo te amo también, más que a nada._

_Al día siguiente no volvió a hablar. El doctor decía que su cuerpo iría empeorando hasta caer en un coma del que no regresaría. Solo cabía esperar._

_No fue demasiada la espera, un día estaba conmigo, al otro no. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus signos vitales tranquilos. Era como si estuviera durmiendo, como si al fin pudiera lograr el descanso que por meses anheló._

_Elizabeth decidió desconectarlo al día siguiente. Me preparé psicológicamente, pero ¿Cómo rayos preparas a tu mente para que acepte que el amor de tu vida murió? No hay forma._

_Fueron apagando máquina por máquina, y por cada que apagaban diez lágrimas eran derramadas. Todas las personas que lo amaron estaban ahí, pero nadie lo amaría nunca como yo._

_Sin pedir permiso, sin saber si me estaba permitido, me acerqué y me recosté a su lado, abrazándolo y llorando. Escuché como exhaló su último aliento, nuestro último aliento. Porque después de él no había vida, después de él no hay nada._

_¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida! no, ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!__..._

**Voten por favor.**

* * *

**N/A: Para aquellos a quienes no les quedó muy claro lo que tenía Edward pueden pasar a mi perfil a ver el link. Es muy interesante la verdad. **

**P.D: EJEEM!! Ignoren lo de la edad.**


End file.
